War of the Stars
by alexandros60088
Summary: What happens when the Darkness attacks from both sides? The Sith relentless and The Eternal Empire hungry. The Republic shaking, the remains of a legion have sworn to fight for the Light and the Republic or die trying. Shite ton of Au. My story my timelines. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey people! This is the first chapter of War of the Stars. I know cheesy but hey! My story. NOW honestly, most of this story will be made from my imagination and it's imagination with some actual cannon Star Wars characters. Be honest in your reviews and I like criticism. I take it and eat it up like a pig and toenails. So hold nothing back. The Harry Potter elements will be shown later on.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Burning**_

 _Earth_

 _August 1_ _st_

 _14:53_

Even as the yellow giant's ultraviolet rays pummelled the Earths' atmosphere, they couldn't penetrate through the thick smog that encompassed a small island.

As spaceships took flight and made their way into hyperspace, a young boy evaded the arms of the Republic officers, who were sent to repel the attacking forces of The Eternal Empire.

Seeing the boy running away, a clone trooper wearing the standard phase 1 armour with grey marks along his body and black shapes on his helmet, ran after him, hoping to catch the boy before he got lost.

Slowly coming to a stop the soldier gazed in pity at the scene that laid before him.

The boy, had short spiky black hair with multi coloured tips and grey eyes, that shined with unshed tears, as he gazed with horror and fear at what used to be the remains of his house.

And as the boy fell to his knees, shaking, the trooper slowly made his way to the child, where he knelt and lent a supporting hand on the devastated child's shoulder.

But the boy didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence, as he continued to shake in grief. Grief which slowly turned into anger as he continued to watch the flames flickering above the ruined house. And with that anger came a small pressure which seemed to grow every second.

As the pressure continued to grow and the boy continued to fester in his growing hate, small bits of lightning started to surround the boy.

As the air started to sizzle with power, the soldier got up and back away but before he could the pressure became too much for the boy and throwing his head back, he let out a scream filled with rage and hate that ripped through the air and with it, a nearly invisible wave of power burst out, cracking the floor beneath the boy and pushing everything back in a four metre radius.

The soldier was sent sailing though the air and towards a broken building, where he landed on his back. Groaning, he slowly got up and checked around for the boy.

Said kid was on the ground, unconscious from the event that just transpired.

Tokor, stared in shock at what he just witnessed. While his knowledge of the Force wasn't anywhere near as a novice, he still knew that the event that just took place, shouldn't have been possible for someone so young.

Thinking quickly, he walked towards the boy knowing that if there were any Sith or Force-Sensitive from the Eternal Empire nearby, they would have felt the disturbance. He quickly scooped up the child and started making his way back to his teams ship, knowing he was going to get an earful from his general.

Looking at the boys innocent face while he slept and knowing the evil of the Dark Side, he vowed to do everything in his power to keep the child in the Light.

 _2 Years Later_

Tokor watched as the boy he considered his son weave through a bunch of training droids using the sword, that was gifted to him a year ago when he turned 10, to cut them in pieces.

While he watched with pride, the boy ducked underneath a blaster bolt. Jumping up, he sliced the droids head off and using the droids body, he propelled himself towards a bunch crates for cover.

Sheathing his sword in it's sheath at his right shoulder, he pulled a mk-13B Blaster rifle. Looking around the corner, he rolled out of cover and took aim and with quick precision he took down two droids.

A second later, he was back on the move. Vaulting over a set of tables, he threw a thermal grenade and without even waiting for it to go off, he took cover once more in a corner.

Catching his breath, he readied himself for another go when suddenly a droid appeared before him, it's finger on the trigger. The boy smirked and simply willed the droid back, watching in glee as the machine flew through the air and hit the wall, breaking into pieces.

" **Training Simulation Complete"** a mechanical voice rang out.

Getting up, the boy walked towards the door, sheathing his blaster rifle.

As the door opened, the boy smiled up to the man who took him in two years ago.

"Good job, Adrian."

Adrian merely smiled at the proud smile of his adopted father's face.

 _2 Years later_

The newly turned teen watched on as his new family, the 23rd clone trooper legion mixed with different races to have better diversity among their troops were here, mingling and celebrating his birthday.

"Come on Adrian! Blow the candles!" shouted a pinkette with green eyes. Fah-ri was a yellow skinned, humanoid alien from the planet Kitora. Kitorans were a jubilant race, full of excitement and joy. When the war started, they remained neutral, until The Sith Empire attacked them and destroyed most of their cities.

Fah-ri being a young adult at that time living on her own, watched as her home and family burnt to the ground. Never wanting someone to go through that again, she picked up a sniper, and joined the 23rd Legion, pledging to destroy the darkness that was the Sith.

"..hmph" Adrian smiled, took a deep breath and blew out the candles on the massive cake. A second later, the sky was filled with roars and screams as the party hit full swing.

"Good job kid" said Tokor

"Yea! Three more years and you'll be joining us on raids and attacks!" This was said by a huge humanoid looking man named Frej. Frej was a clone that took to body building like a fish to water. He had ginger hair and pink eyes.

"Yea I can't wait Uncle Frej."

"Excuse me! He is not fighting a war at fifteen years old!" shouted Kitora, being the overprotective aunt that she is. "Tokor! Say something!"

Tokor merely smiled. He was proud of his son and he knew that no matter what, the boy would end up in the war and probably play a big role."As much as I would like to keep my son safe I know that at the end, Kitora, it's his choice and we all know that once his power is found out, he won't exactly have a choice."

At that all four of them looked down in contemplation.

A few seconds later Frej spoke up" Yea but it's up to us to prepare him."

Adrian smiled at that, thankful to not be patronized.

Kitora said " I know, it's just that he is so young and it isn't fair on him."

" I know Aunty but we don't even know if there is still going to be a war until then. "

Looking out at the troops of the 23rd legion, watching as all of them treated each other as friends and family instead of clones and aliens. It made him smile. It also reminded him of his past. The burning buildings and the screams that followed.

Frowning, he gazed up to his father and spoke "I want to join Father. I want to join so I can destroy those who took my family away from me."

Tokor sighed and kneeled down to stared at his son's surprisingly yellow eyes. He remembered how shocked he was when he found out that Adrians' eye colour changed with his emotions. Positive emotions usually meant green, turquoise or blue and negative meant yellow, red or grey;

"Adrian, I understand your desire to take revenge but you mustn't give into your anger and hate. Yes they committed unspeakable crimes against the galaxy, but these kind of emotions lead to the Dark Side and the Dark Side leads to pain and destruction as you have seen for yourself. So please son, promise me that you won't attack out of hate."

"...I promise... father." came the quite reply and Tokor watched as slowly the yellow disappeared and was replaced by green.

 _1.5 Years later_

Wide gray eyes looked on in horror at a scene that looks like it came out of a nightmare. Adrian gave a strangled sob at the screams and cries of the people dying in the burning buildings that moments ago housed most of the 23rd and 24th clone legions.

Bodies and body parts laid strewn, buildings in shambles all the while the Sith ships entered hyperspace, happy with the destruction that they left in their wake.

"Adrian! Come on! We must go!"

Hearing his father's voice, his head snapped towards the worried face of Tokor. The man was by a transport ship, holding his hand out to his son, waiting for him so they could leave. Running to enter the transport ship, he felt the tears running down his cheeks and the pressure that usually accompanied him at moments of great emotion.

Finding a seat, he quickly took a couple of deep breathes, centring himself.

"Adrian.."

Hearing his father's broken voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Quickly looking up, he allowed his father to gaze at his grey-red glowing eyes.

"Adrian, I know...I know it's difficult but you mustn't Adrian, you mustn't. I feel your pain, they were my family too but do not become like the monsters' who took them away from us. We will avenge them yes but not by becoming like those who killed them."

And Tokor watched as slowly the red bled away to a solitary grey.

After a few moments of silence Adrian spoke up "I'm joining the fight, father."

And Tokor knew from the determination shining in his sons eyes convinced him that no matter what, Adrian will fight.

Sighing, Tokor stood up. During the attack, the General of the 23rd died and with him being the second highest in command, the remains of the 23rd were his to command.

"Brothers..sisters" Tokor started, slowly looking around at his troops faces, noticing that a holo-pad was on, streaming his next words to the rest of the troops." I understand your grief and your hurt, for our fallen brethren. I understand your need for revenge. The Sith have taken too much from our Republic for too long. They took our friends and families and they'll take many more unless people like us, people who lived through their destruction take up action against them. It's time for us the 23rd Legion and 24th to stand up and rise above the average clones and avenge our fallen brethren! We will continue in their names! Fight for their sakes! We will tear down the enemy one by one if need be! Not I, Not you but us! Be it the Sith Empire, be it The Eternal Empire, be it the Separatists! We will fight and we will prevail! We will tear down the Darkness and restore the Light in the Galaxy! For our brothers! For our sisters! For the Light! For the Republic!"

At that, the sky once again filled with roars and shouts of agreement as the remains of the 23rd and 24th Legion started their legacy as the finishers of Tyranny.

 _ **A/N: That's it! Hope you liked it. If not then I'm open to your words! See ya later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:All right peeps! Thanks for the follows and favs. Thanks for the review mad1993, appreciate it. Now, I understand there might be a couple of questions? Well I would like to answer all of them but I don't know them all. SO..you got a question, ask and ye shall receive. NOW! A clone legion has 9k something. So to make it obvious the 23rd consist of ~9k clone troopers and then ~1k other species who voluntereed to fight for the Republic. Just so ya know. You might be asking when the HP elements will show..Well I already showed one. And honestly there won't be that many, so what I'll be doing is posting this on the Star wars category as well. As in put in both the crossover and the single. Now, I actually went back and changed a bit of Chapter 1 because I personally didn't like some of it. AND be warned I might do that every now and then. Now this doesn't have an exact set timeline so I'll just bring you guys some lore here in the A/N and maybe I'll find a way to implement it in the story in a cool way. So the Sith Empire and the Republic have been at war for two years or so with no side winning. Suddenly the Eternal Empire decicded to attack both sides but mainly focused on the Republic, seeing it as the biggest threat. After a while the Separatist formed from the SITH. The Seps don't really have much firepower so they mainly to on world ambushes and small tactics like that against everyone. So yea Republic seems screwed. Now the Jedi..oh the Jedi..oh YEA! I changed the bloody CODE! HAHAHA TAKE THAT GEORGE! AND JEDI CODE LOVERS! But no really, I changed it. Not too drastic and I made it to fit the story, so if ya wanna be mad...go ahead, I live on an , I've been speaking too much. Read, enjoy and if ya don't give me some pointers, shove some questions to me and we will hash out the details.!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Rescue Mission**_

 _2 Years Later_

 _Tor-van_

Explosions and gunfire echoed throughout the city Ponra, as the 56th and 90th legion fought to take the city from the combined power of the Sith Empire and the rebellious faction of Tor-van, named Koldous hand.

"The Koldous hand is a decently sized rebellion, which believes in the god Koldous, god of war and freedom. They believe that the Vani goverment, which governes over the whole planet, was wrong in allying with the Republic. There official reasons for rebelling is the fear of cultural identity."

At that a few snorts were heared "And unofficially?"

"Unofficially, the Koldous hand has a bad habit of kidnapping people. If they kidnap a male, they simply sacrifice him. If they are female, then it depends if they are virgins or not. If they are virgins then they are freed. If not, they are sacrificed."

"So wait. How do they check their virginities?" came a sudden question.

"Well this is what they don't want people to know. Instead of using medical equipment, they rape the female."

"What! Why?! That doesn't make any sense!" came the enraged shouts.

"Actually after the rape, the female who isn't a virgin anymore is sacrificed. So as you can see, some sick a-holes live here. Now back on topic.

The battle has been going on for months, with heavy losses from both sides. At one stage, it seemed like the clones would win, but the sudden and surprising intervention of Sith reinforcments destroyed whatever chance they had to gain ground.

During the whole battle, many operations took place, with few being complete losses. The most recent operation, Operation Holder constisted of a squad of heavy troopers, a squad of clone troopers and engineers and two Jedi, a master and a padawan.

The objectives of Operation Holder were to slip past the blockade, find the Anti-Aircraft turrets and destroy them, allowing for the LAATs to engage in an aerial attack. Through the cover of the aerial attack, the section would continue on, tracking the main Ammunitons Storage and 8 packs of thermal timer bombs.

Setting the time of explosion for 30 minutes, the section continued ghosting through the enemies ranks, eventually reaching the next stage of the operation.

The Capital building was well guarded and contained the intelligence on the enemys' next movements and their storage areas as well as their battleplans. So sneaking in, they managed to reach a quarter into the building before they were ambushed by a platoon of soldiers from the Koldous Hand and a section of Sith troopers with 5 Sith acolytes.

A short battle later, the clones were dead and the Jedi were captured and placed in holding cells.

That was 2 days ago and we have been sent to Tor-van, on a rescue mission."

Tokor finished debriefing his unit.

"It's going to be difficult rescuing them since it's estimated that there around 7 sith accolytes and 2 Sith Lords. Thankfully no Darths.

Now, Fah-ri, you're taking Fisher squad and clean up the market that take the tallest building, located in the centre. Use that as a vantage point and watch the enemies movements."

"Sure thing boss"Saluted the excited female.

"Frej, I need you to take a platoon of Konkriffs and do what you do best, lots of noise. Their main ammo storages are gone, so drain them.

"Alright Boss! Let's do this!"Roared the pumped up clone, over the comm-link.

"Delta squad and Burner platoon, you're with me. We are going straigh in. Burner, your objective are the enemy troops. Delta, we are handling the acolytes."

The mentioned troopers nodded.

"Poptarts, your objective is to infiltrate and find the Jedi. Inteligence suggests that they are located in the mid floors of the Capital building. Sneaky and silent."

At that, the commando squad in the far back corner nodded and prepared.

"Kipo team, you guys are going with Adrian straight to the Sith Lords. He will be your commanding officer once comms are down and since his had the most experience with these guys, I suggest listening to his orders."

Kipo team, saluted and nodded, while Adrian smiled at them.

"At ease soldiers, if you listen carefully and everything goes according to plan, Ponra city will be ours before sun down. Now get ready, we will be landing in 5. Tokor out." The holo-pad switched off and silence reigned in the ship.

Adrian was dressed in Phase III clone trooper armour, with the signature colours of the now mixed 23rd and 24th Legions, which was grey markings on the armour, with them being outlined by turquoise lines. The helmet had a black lions head with orange eyes and red teeth. Putting his blaster rifle in it's sheathe, next to the sword, he looked towards Kipo team..

Kipo team came from the 24th legion. On the day the Sith attacked, the team was on a mission on a different planet. Once news reached them, they eagerly signed over to the 23rd, wanting to have a hand in the downfall of their enemies.

It consisted of 3 clones. Each one looked different. CT-0093 or otherwise known as Bunker was a tall, broad, ginger haired clone with brown eyes. He was a phrik staff user, trained to take down lightsaber users.

Next was CT-0405 also known as Po. Po was off average height and good stature. Having blonde hair and black eyes, he carried a mandalorian iron sword, ready to use it againgst the Sith.

Finally CT-6395 was known as Reeko. Reeko was off average height with a bulky body. He and Frej had weight competitions everyother day. He had phrik sword and a phrik tonfa.

Eventually, Bunker spoke up. " Officer Adrian, may I ask what kind of weapons do you use?"

Adrian smiled "No worries mate, no need to be so formal. Call me Adrian. I use a phrik longsword and an mk-13b Blaster rifle."

"That's it?Shouldn't a higher rank officer have a couple more weapons?" asked a surprised Po.

"Normally yes but that's all I need. So, you guys from the 24th legion right?"

"What's left of it anyway"Answered Reeko. "Damn Sith. Can't wait to take them down for what they did."

Adrian watched silently as the bulky clone stewed in his anger over the Sith. " I understand your anger Reeko, but I advise you not to let it cloud your judgement. "

"With all due respect sir, you sound like those Jedi knights."came the humoured reply.

Adrian chuckled "Many people think the Jedi are monks or simple negotiators. Yet after reading their Code which they live by, I've realised that their beliefs do hold value."

Bunker snorted at that "Sorry sir, but I personally don't believe in this mystical power of light and dark."

Adrian smiled" What do you think the Sith use? They use their rage and hate. Their selfisness and greed. They desire evil. That's what is to be Sith. And you my fellow trooper need to understand that even though you may not have the ability to use the Force, you are still susceptible to the Dark Side influnence since you still possess the ability to feel extreme negative emotions."

With that, silence reigned over once again, as the clones thought about their COs words.

A few moments later, the pilot's voice rang out "Alright Kipo team, ready to move out."

Adrian stood up "Alright clones, you know our mission. Direct contact with the Sith Lords. We stop for nothing. May the Force be with you."

The clones put on their helmets and saluted, eager to join the fight.

As the LAATs door opened, Kipo team jumped out, taking cover as blaster bolts flew around them.

"Alright troops, Frejs' platoon are doing their job and General Tokor is gaining on the building. Like we said, straight in, no stopping, take down the Sith Lords. Got it?"

"Sir yes Sir!"Joked Bunker.

Adrian smirked at the clones. "All right, on two we move out. One...Two!"

And at that, Kipo team vaulted over their cover, keeping low to not get hit by a stray bolt. Quickly making their way towards an enemy barricade, they took the enemy soldiers by surprise and dispatched them.

"All right, Bunker grab the mounted G9 Blaster Machine gun and cover our position. Po, take out the droids and set them there, there and there" started Adrian "Reeko, watch the entrance, I don't want the scum to take us by surprise. I'll contact the General and confirm our position."

Once everything was in place, Bunker stood up "Alright ya Sithspit scum, take this ya acidic pieces of Trandoshan shite!" and started unloading blaster bolts towards the enemy, forcing them to take cover.

"Droids in place boss." "Entrance secured sir" came the replies from the remaining clones.

"Alright, establishing comm. Link...now! General Tokor, Captain Adrian reporting to say we got an enemy barricade and are about to move ahead."

"Good job Captain. Now, Colonel Frej is still attracting major attention, while Colonel Fah-ri has already secured the vantage point building. My forces are advancing steadily and will have first contact with the Capital building in a few moments.

When that happens, I want you and your team to rush inside, carve out a small path and continue up. Once you find the Sith Lords, you are to make sure they are either restrained or deceased. Once your main objective is done, you are to report to me or Colonel Fah-ri for further orders.

If Colonel Fah-ri or myself are unable to access our comm-links for whatever reason, you are to find the Jedi and help Poptart squad to find the Jedi and release them. Once you enter them Capital building, comms are to be switched off until your objective is complete. Is that clear?"

"Yes General."

"Good. And Adrian be careful"

Adrian smirked "Aren't I always Father?"

Tokor snorted "Yea right. Tokor out."

And with that the comm switched off.

"Father! As in his your dad!" came the shocked question from Po.

"Well technically he is my adopted Father. He found me the day when the Eternals attacked my home planet. They destroyed my house and killed my family. General Tokor found me and took me in. His been my father and the 23rd legion my family ever since. Anyway, it's no time for history lessons. Let's move it people."

That shook them out of their stupor. "Sir yes Sir!'

"Bunker! Put the gun down and let's go!."

"Ah man! I was just starting to enjoy this thing!" came the saddened reply.

Kipo team ran out of cover, moving in the building and ignored the sounds of fighting from a small distance away. Making their way up the stairs, the quickly took down any enemy before them. Once they reached the 8th floor, they saw two people wearing dark cloaks. With a hiss, three red lightsabers glowed in the enemies hands.

"There is the enemy. Go!"

 _ **Scene Change**_

 _ **With Tokor and his team.**_

"All right Burner platoon! Move on ahead, dust them! Delta squad, acolytes in sight, engage! Poptarts! Move it! Kipo team has already moved up!." Tokor was shouting out orders like a machine gun.

Watching as the platoon started taking care of the enemy troopers, Tokor switched from his blaster rifle to his phrik sword, quickly running towards the thirteen acolytes.

Ducking under a swing, he stabbed forward, watching with satisfaction as the blade pierced the Siths' side. Not stopping for a second, he pulled the sword out and jumped back, managing to only get a scratch on his armour from the now enraged enemy.

Dashing forward once more, he quickly rolled out the way of a Force push and using his moment, sprang with his sword pointing at the cloaked individual. Satisfaction ran through him, as the blade sank into the mans head with little resistance, before he drew back, intent on helping his soldiers.

Looking around, he saw that while the acolytes seemed to be winning, the troopers were holding strong. Spotting what was obviously the weakest link, he quickly ran over intent on cleaving him in two.

As he neared his target, he felt himself being thrown away, into a wall, were he landed with a thud. Groaning, he slowly got up trying to spot his attacker, but seeing no one he chalked it up into a stray attack.

Focusing again on his target, he sprinted forward and before the acolyte could so much as process what was happening, he found himself in two pieces.

"You alright there trooper"

"Yes sir! Thanks for the help"

"No problem, now go help someone else."

After a few minutes of intense battle, where he lost more than a few soldiers, Tokor and two others stood in front on what was obviously the eldest acolyte.

"So, you think you've won eh? Well guess what, I'm not like the others. I will give your head to my master!" Roared the enraged Sith.

Tokor dashed ahead, meeting blow for blow as he and the Sith battled it out. Knowing that he would slowly lose ground if it continued like this, Tokor desperately tried to think of a way to beat him.

The feeling of extreme pain coursing through his body snapped him out of his thoughts as Tokor was attacked with Force lightning. Screaming out his lungs, he fell backwards, losing his sword.

"Ah! Look at you now clone! Down on the floor where you belong Republic scum! This! This is the true power of the Sith and no one can stop us! HAAHAHA!" Gloated the Sith.

When the lightning stopped, Tokor weakly managed to look around, trying to figure out why the Sith stopped.

He watched as the last two troopers ganged up on him, pushing him slowly backwards. He watched as one clone underneath a swing, while the other slashed his at the acolytes face. As the now heavily bleeding Sith let out a roar of rage, he quickly let lose a storm of lightning which lifted the clone up and with a thunderous sound and a blood-curling scream, the clone exploded in a shower of blood and gore.

Seeing his fellow troopers death, the other clone let out a yell before grabbing the Siths face and pushed it to the ground.

Tokor watched in horror, as the clone, filled with anger, continued to bash the Siths skull into the floor until there was nothing left but a red bloody paste.

"Enough! His dead, stop it!"Shouted the General.

That seemed to snap the clone out of his rage as he slowly looked down at his hands. Throwing the helmet off, the now identifiable brown haired, brown eyed clone threw up whatever contents he had in his stomach.

Tokor slowly got up as feeling started to get back into his body. Slowly he made his way to the clones side.

Laying his hand on his shoulder, Tokor said "I know it's hard and now you've seen what the Dark side can do. But you mustn't let your rage control you."

The clone sobbed out "I-I-I didn't-I don't...I'm a monster!" Shouted the hysterical trooper.

"Listen here trooper." The generals strong voice snapped him out of his hysteria. "You aren't a monster. This Sith. He is a monster. He kills and destroys for fun. What you did was something we all might have done if we saw our family die. I nearly fell to the Dark side when I saw the Sith kill most of my legion. But what makes a different is that, we can still continue to operate for the Light. For the Good. You just have to give away your hate and anger. Don't let it fester and don't let it rule you."

The clone, now crying, slowly nodded in understanding..

"Okay, seems like we are the only ones left. So why don't you take a moment to compose yourself and we'll go back and help Burner. Kay?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"No problem.." " CR-0456 but you can call me Keith." Tokor nodded "No problem Keith.

"Now, let's go help Burner."

 _ **Scene Change**_

 _ **With Frej**_

"Come on ya pussies! I'll kill ya all and use your bodies as pillows you messed up assholes!" Roar Frej as he grab two enemy soldiers and broke their skulls with his bear hands.

"Alright you three go cover that entrance! You four the west entrance. The rest with me. We are going straight in the middle, and we are gonna wreck some faces." The agreeing roars from the Konkriffs.

Konkriffs were a race of humanoid beings that were extremely tall with the shortest being 6 feet and were always bulky. They could lift up four times their weight with ease and were known for their love of bar fights. They weren't exactly the smartest beings and they didn't actually have a language. The always communicated with roars, grunts or whines.

As Frej and his fellow troops walked towards the enemy barracks, he thought back to Adrian's face when the Legions were attacked. Seeing the only person's face that he truly cared over any one else so heartbroken made him angry. Gritting his teeth in rage and snarling, he promised himself. No Sith will come out alive from this building.

A few moments later, screams and roars echoed around the city block as the soldiers in the barracks were massacred.

Stepping out, Frej wiped the blood from his face. "Next target, the central market area."

His comrades grunted in agreement.

 _ **Scene change**_

 _ **With Fah-ri**_

Fah-ri sighed in boredom as she leaned back on the wall. Taking the vantage point was easy since most of the enemy troopers were either heading towards Frejs group or were barricading the walls.

Fah-ri watched the smoke rise up into the sky as building burned and screams echoed in the air. These were casual things in war but she never really got over watching them with her own two eyes.

"Fah-ri! Enemy spotted on the west side of the city. It looks like a giant spider walker! It's walking towards the Capital building! And fast!"

"Open up a channel with the General! He must be informed immediately!"

 _ **Scene change**_

 _ **With Tokor**_

"Aha, okay. Good job warning us this fast. See if you can contact a high ranking officer of the other legions. Ask if they can lend some air support."

"Sir yes sir!."

"Okay, Tokor out."

Tokor closed the comm-link. Looking around, he sighed at the destruction around him. Quickly focusing on the matter at hand, he called out to his troops "Burner platoon! Finish up quickly, we got a giant walker on it's way and I doubt it wants to have tea! Go!"

Ignoring the confirmations of orders received, Tokor gazed up the Capital building, hoping that his son was alright.

 _ **Scene change**_

 _ **With Adrian and Kipo team**_

Adrian ducked underneath a swing from the Sith, rolling to the side to avoid a downwards slash. Bringing his sword up, he blocked a hit and smashed his elbow viciously in the enemy's sternum.

As the enemy backed up in pain, Adrian quickly dashed and swung his sword seeing the enemy his been fighting for the past ten minutes finally fell down, dead.

Catching his breath, he winced as pain flared up on his left side. Broken ribs weren't fun.

Looking over to the other Sith Lord and Kipo team, he was impressed with the way the clones moved.

They were in perfect sync. One attacked, one dodged and one blocked. Up swing, roll away, block. Fighting so many trained opponents kept the obviously new Sith lord on his toes.

Ignoring the blood running down his face, he gathered the force around him. Pushing it to his legs, he crouched down and picked up the Siths lightsaber. Holding both swords in the right position, he crouched and waited for the right time.

Bunker ducked underneath a swing, watching as Reeko blocked the sword from moving. He watched as Po went to attack. It seemed like the fight was over.

Reeko was watching the Siths face intently, noticing how easy it was to hold him in place. Seeing the Sith smirk at Po's action, Reeko shouted "No Po! It's a trap"

The lightsaber in his hold seemed to disappear and it reappeared again, this time pointing towards Po's advancing body.

In that instant, two things happened. Po found himself flying away from the lightsaber that nearly took his life and Reeko and Bunker saw as Adrian simply appeared out of nowhere and sliced the Sith lord in two.

Watching as the body fell in three separate pieces brought the clones out of their shocked stupor.

"H-H-How? You just-just appeared out of nowhere! How!"

Adrian simply turned his head, his clear blue eyes glinting. With his slightly glowing eyes and the blood that ran down his face, it gave their CO a rather scary look. "The Force obviously. How else. Now, our objective is done. Gather your wits, I'll contact the General."

Bunker nodded and went to raid the Siths bodies. Reeko went to Po to make sure nothing was heavily damaged.

"General Tokor. Objective complete. What's next?"

"Adrian! By the Force! What happened son?"

"I'm alright father, it's just a scratch. So what's next?"

"Oh right. The commandos managed to save the Jedi thankfully, now come back. Seems the Capital will be under attack in a few moments. You need to get out as fast as possible."

"Sir yes Sir. Adrian out" Closing the comm.-link he turned towards his men. "You heard the man boys. Let's go."


End file.
